L'amour n'a pas d'âge
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: SasuNaru.ItaSasu. L’histoire de deux êtres seuls et petits qui se rencontrent et décident de devenir grand à deux. Trop tard ?... ou trop tôt ? Ambiance un peu sombre.
1. petits dans l’Immensité

**Nda : **Bonjour à tous . Je sais que j'ai déjà une fic en cours, et ne vous en faites pas, ça avance assez rapidement :p Mais j'avais depuis un bout de temps cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et y a deux jours je me suis lancée 

Dites moi ce que je dois changer **S'IL VOUS PLAIT** c'est important pour moi de connaitre les défauts de cette fic, j'en avais jamais fait que je pourrais qualifier de "Dark", de plus c'est assez flou dans ma tête pour la suite alors si le début cloche y aura pas de fin TT 

Sur ce, bonne lecture

**disclamer :** les perso ne sont pas à moi... merde alors, sinon ce serait pas un shonen, mais un shonen-AI xD

**Résumé :** SasuNaru.ItaSasu. L'histoire de deux êtres seuls et petits qui se rencontrent et décident de devenir grand à deux. Trop tard ?... ou trop tôt ? Ambiance un peu sombre.

**Nda :** Alors on va dire que Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. D'habitude je préfère respecter l'histoire et les perso à la lettre, mais le point de départ de cette fic fait que certaines choses vont obligatoirement changer. (Vous comprendrez plus tard si là vous êtes largué, pas d'inquiétude uu) Ambiance assez chelou, je préviens. Pour le rating... on va dire NC-12 pour le moment mais les sujets que j'aborde sont délicats je pense. Je tiens à mettre en avant le fait que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, donc on va mettre de côté les incohérences... le prologue est peut-être un peu flou, comme tous ceux que je fais, il ne est pas génial mais comme j'ai déjà fini la première partie du chapitre suivant, je peux vous dire que c'est beaucoup mieux **(lisez la suite alors lol.)**

Voilà ben je pense que c'est tout. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je m'améliore dans un sens : le prologue est court XD

§oOo§

**NARUTO**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

§oOo§

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

**petits**** dans l'Immensité**

§oOo§

**POV Naruto**

C'est arrivé comme ça.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me suis juste laissé faire. Je lui ai peut-être supplié d'arrêter, pour la forme.

J'étais peut-être trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Toujours est-il que aujourd'hui je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il y a comme quelque chose qui m'empêche d'y réfléchir vraiment. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en savoir plus en vérité. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir que ça s'arrête. C'est devenu automatique entre nous maintenant.

Ça commence par un silence. Un regard. Et ça se termine en un gémissement. On n'en reparle jamais. On n'en a jamais parlé. C'est comme si en réalité tout se passait dans ma tête. La seule preuve que ça se soit réellement passé est une douleur.

Je n'ai jamais résisté dans mes gestes. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à Sasuke. Je ne voulais rien savoir. C'était rien d'autre qu'une façon pour lui de se libérer de son mal-être…

Se libérer du monde qui l'écrase.

Parce que Sasuke a beau avoir l'air d'un type prétentieux, arrogant, sûr de lui et sans aucun scrupule, il cache quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le terrorise, quelque chose qui le rend tellement vulnérable que parfois je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit le vrai Sasuke mais juste un substitut de ce que je suis.

Il est terrifié par le monde…

C'est cette vulnérabilité qui m'a paralysé la première fois. J'étais tellement surpris que quand il s'est approché de moi je n'ai pas reculé. Je ne l'en ai pas empêché quand il a posé ses mains sur moi. Comme un simple jouet j'ai fermé les yeux et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'attendre. J'attendais qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était. J'attendais de retrouver le vrai Sasuke et de recommencer à m'engueuler avec lui parce qu'on se déteste comme chien et chat.

Et au fur et à mesure, j'ai fini par apprécier ces moments où il se montrait à moi comme à personne d'autre. J'étais son meilleur ami. Et je me devais de faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Je me devais de lui rappeler qui il était en le laissant se retrouver grâce à mon contact.

J'aime ces moments là dans un certain sens, parce qu'il est la seule et unique personne qui est été aussi proche de moi. Le seul qui n'ai pas peur de me toucher ou de m'approcher. Je me sens mieux moi aussi quand ça se produit. Je me sens libérer de toute cette haine que l'on m'a vouée toute ma vie. Et curieusement, après que ça se soit passé, je ne souffrais plus autant. Parce que j'avais quelque chose sur quoi me reposer.

Ce secret que nous partageons était la preuve que nous étions proches et qu'on se consolait mutuellement dans ce contact. Malgré l'aspect dérangeant, c'était un moyen de nous échapper du monde horrible qui nous montrait du doigt pour X raisons. C'était une bouée qui nous empêchait de sombrer dans la folie de ce monde tellement grand, tellement immense. Parce que nous étions tous les deux seuls et petits dans cette méprisante immensité. Alors d'un commun accord silencieux nous avons décidé de nous raccrocher l'un à l'autre pour être seul et petit à deux… C'est pour ça que j'apprécie ce secret.

Mais il est si fragile…

Je hais cette fragilité qui ressemble à la mienne et si peu à ce qu'il est. Je hais cette impression d'absence quand il commence à m'embrasser. Je hais les paroles rassurantes qu'il me dit à chaque fois pour que je n'aie pas peur d'avoir mal. Chaque fois est la répétition de la première. Sauf que plus le temps passe, plus ça se produit et plus je l'encourage en un mouvement à continuer. A ne pas s'arrêter…

Parce que quand il s'arrête l'étendue du monde nous écrase à nouveau. Et nous sommes tellement seuls à nouveau.

Je ne veux pas me sentir seul à jamais…

Quand nous le faisons, nous ne nous sentons plus seul. Nous ne sommes plus que deux âmes, aussi petites soient-elles, dans une unique forme, peut-être pas aussi immense que le monde mais assez grande pour que nous puissions y rester à deux.

Et parce que je ne veux plus être seul pour toujours…

Je ne peux pas tout arrêter.

C'est plus qu'un moyen de se sentir mieux. C'est une façon de subsister, de survivre à cette impression de petitesse qui caractérise les gens comme nous.

Les personnes qui ont été trop petites face au reste du monde trop immense…

§oOo§

**POV Sasuke**

C'était il y a sept ans.

Je détestais mon grand frère parce que tout le monde me comparait à lui. Je le détestais parce que mon père le préférait à moi. Je le détestais parce qu'il était tel je j'aurais voulu être. Je le haïssais parce qu'à côté de lui, j'étais…

Si petit.

Je le détestais mais je l'admirais et étais honoré d'être le petit frère de Itachi UCHWA pour les même raisons.

L'ironie est là et bien pathétique.

Mais il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi. Parce qu'il était le seul à me montrer de l'affection malgré son caractère froid et distant dont j'ai hérité.

Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lui dire pour qu'il le comprenne.

J'aimais Itachi. Peut-être trop.

Je ne dirais pas que j'étais amoureux de lui, parce qu'être amoureux d'un homme, qui plus est mon grand frère est un péché et que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Ni totalement faux.

Cet amour était si difficile à caractériser que je n'ai même pas essayé d'en connaître la nature. Mais aujourd'hui ma haine est tout aussi forte et compliquée que pouvait l'être cette affection. Jusqu'à la fin j'ai cru en cet amour qui m'a rendu si faible et inutile à ses yeux.

Si petit dans l'immensité des ténèbres de son regard.

J'en rêve encore parfois de cette nuit. Celle où, pour la première fois, il a posé ses mains sur moi. J'aurais du dire quelque chose. Faire quelque chose. Peut-être que j'aurais dû crier et père serait venu me sauver. Il l'aurait peut-être renié. Le clan ne serait peut-être pas décimé…

Peu importe.

Oui, peu importe, parce que je suis resté muet. Je l'ai laissé faire. Ses mots apaisants résonnent dans ma tête et ma peau me brûle rien qu'en y repensant.

Il était venu me voir, le visage décomposé. Il ne disait rien. il n'avait rien à dire. Moi, j'étais naïf, je voulais l'aider, je voulais tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux.

Tout faire pour qu'il m'aime…

« Tu veux m'aider ? » m'a-t-il dit. « Oui ! » ai-je répondu. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour lui venir en aide… Mais ce n'est pas mon âme qu'il a pris cette nuit-là. Et celles qui ont suivi non plu. J'aimerais dire que je l'ai détesté pour ça. J'aimerais me répéter qu'il a abusé de moi. Et c'est sûrement vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Le problème c'est que j'attendais avec impatience qu'il vienne me demander mon aide dans la chambre.

J'ai vite compris pour quelles raisons ça se passait. J'ai vite su pourquoi il me l'avait demandé à moi. J'étais le seul qui ne le voyait pas uniquement comme l'avenir du clan. Il portait un si lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Et moi je n'étais rien du tout…

Sauf quand il était avec moi, la nuit.

Je me sentais apaisé. J'étais comme anesthésié de toutes mes peines et de tous mes problèmes, le temps s'arrêtait pendant ce laps de temps où je m'évertuais à lui venir en aide, en m'aidant moi-même. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Juste se faire du bien. Il désirait seulement se décharger du poids qui lui écrasait l'existence, uniquement se laisser bercer par l'amour que je lui donnais en échange de son attention.

C'est avec cette philosophie que j'aurais pu grandir. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé avant longtemps de vivre ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui Itachi est parti. Aujourd'hui mon but est de le tuer. Je n'ai plus personne avec qui je pourrais me déchargé de ce poids qui pèse sur mes épaules.

La différence entre mon frère et moi, est que c'est mon existence qui m'écrase.

Pourquoi j'existe ?

Je ne suis qu'un grain sur toute une étendue de sable. Et malgré des milliers d'autres grain de poussière à mes côtés, je me sen tellement seul… Je ne suis qu'une chose plus petite que les autres jusqu'à ma mort… jusqu'à la sienne.

La seule chose qui me donnait l'impression d'être un peu plus grand et moins seul, c'était les nuits avec Itachi. Quand j'avais le sentiment de venir en aide à quelqu'un.

Quand mon égoïsme n'était pas encore mon seul ami…

…jusqu'à lui.

Naruto UZUMAKI.

Je le connaissais depuis des années. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Et puis à douze ans nous avons été obligé de faire équipe. Il était nul. Il était bête. Il était inutile et ne savait que nous faire ralentir. Il était bruyant, incapable de se taire, toujours à se manifester, histoire d'être sûr qu'on oublie pas son existence…

On ne se supportait pas, on s'engueulait et on se rabaissait tout le temps, à la moindre occasion. Dans notre rivalité déclarée d'office, est née une amitié qui ne tiens qu'à un fil. Mais elle était là, et se développait d'elle-même. Et on s'est trouvé des points communs sans les chercher…

Il était seul et petit…

Tout le monde le détestait. J'ai appris que c'était parce qu'il abritait dans son corps le démon Kyuubi, responsable de tellement de morts. Il est toujours seul. Il baisse toujours la tête quand il marche dans la foule. Il évite les regards remplis de haine que les villageois lui adressent. Il ne supporte pas son existence.

Il ne se supporte pas lui-même.

Il me ressemblait. Il était comme moi. Pourtant on était le jour et la nuit, la lumière et les ténèbres, que ça soit dans nos caractères ou dans nos physiques… Mais la lumière n'existe pas sans les ténèbres. Et il n'y a pas d'ombre sans qu'il n'y ait un seul rayon de soleil. On était complémentaire.

« L'un n'existe pas sans l'autre. »

Alors… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Ce jour là où j'étais tellement mal. Ce jour où je me sentais si faible, même à côté de lui. Je m'insupportais, je me détestais, je ne voulais qu'une chose, en finir. C'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a dit ces mots déclencheurs…

Ces mots maudits et salvateurs à la fois.

« Je voudrais te venir en aide… »

Et parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il était encore plus malheureux que moi, je lui ai montré comment m'aider, comment l'aider.

Comment nous sauver.

C'est arrivé plusieurs fois. Deux fois… quatre fois… dix fois… et puis c'est devenu « normal ». On n'en parle jamais. On fait comme si il n'y avait rien. En fait, on y pense jamais. Juste quand ça arrive. Mais moi je n'y pense même plus à présent…

Je ne fais que me libérer de mon existence si lourde malgré sa petitesse.

Je n'entends même plus les objections de Naruto quand il me supplie, sans y penser, de m'arrêter. Je n'en fais rien. Parce que je sais qu'il en a autant besoin que moi. Mes mots apaisants, copies de ceux que Itachi me murmurait, sortent tous seuls sans que je m'en rende compte. Et nous nous unissons pour nous abandonner l'un à l'autre, en toute confiance, comme pour communiquer nos peines et nos problèmes sans échanger un seul mot. On se console dans cette ultime jouissance qui nous permet d'oublier l'immensité du monde qui pourrit notre existence.

« L'un n'existe pas sans l'autre »

Peut-être que sans nous, nous les choses les plus petites au monde, il n'y aurait pas de longues étendues de petites choses qui font une seule Immensité.

Les opposés s'attirent. Alors celui qui devait m'aider à grandir ne pouvait être que lui.

Naruto est une petite chose qui avec moi deviendra une Immensité unique.

**Fin chapitre 1 ; Prologue**


	2. Fin d'Innocence

**Nda :** Alors on va dire que Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru. D'habitude je préfère respecter l'histoire et les perso à la lettre, mais le point de départ de cette fic fait que certaines choses vont obligatoirement changer. (Vous comprendrez plus tard si là vous êtes largué, pas d'inquiétude uu) Ambiance assez chelou, je préviens. Pour le rating... on va dire NC-12 pour le moment mais les sujets que j'aborde sont délicats je pense. Je tiens à mettre en avant le fait que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, donc on va mettre de côté les incohérences... le prologue est peut-être un peu flou, comme tous ceux que je fais, il ne est pas génial mais comme j'ai déjà fini la première partie du chapitre suivant, je peux vous dire que c'est beaucoup mieux **(lisez la suite alors lol.)**

Dites moi ce que je dois changer **S'IL VOUS PLAIT** c'est important pour moi de connaitre les défauts de cette fic, j'en avais jamais fait que je pourrais qualifier de "Dark", de plus c'est assez flou dans ma tête pour la suite alors si le début cloche y aura pas de fin TT 

**disclamer :** les perso ne sont pas à moi... merde alors, sinon ce serait pas un shonen, mais un shonen-AI xD

**Résumé :** SasuNaru.ItaSasu. L'histoire de deux êtres seuls et petits qui se rencontrent et décident de devenir grand à deux. Trop tard ?... ou trop tôt ? Ambiance un peu sombre.

**Nda : **Raaah c'était dur !! ToT en plus j'arrive plus à écrire avant minuit, c'est crevant :s pourquoi tant de haine ? Franchement je crois que ma muse est partie en congés payés cette garce… Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, il y a des choses du prologue qui vont être reprises avec plus de précisions, peut-être que ça va être un peu chiant, mais j'ai fais en sorte d'aborder les choses d'un angle un peu diffférent. (en parlant de ça, y a pas vraiment de POV là, mais si vous préférez, je peux les remettre dans le chapitre 3. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on y est, j'ai pas trop d'idées pour la suite, donc si ça vous inspire qu'il y ait effectivement une suite, n'hésitez pas à Reviewer pleeeeeeeazeeeeeeuh ! § tomochan désespérée § j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, constructifs ou non. n.n

(_tomochan intérieure :_ c'est malin, t'as pas l'air désespérée maintenant…_ tomochan_ : ksss kss (mauvaises ondes))

Et je suis désolée je traverse une crise de dédoublement de la personnalité, donc vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez _tomochan intérieure :_ n.n, c'est normal XD (mais non, je suis pas encore folle… ça doit être les effets secondaires d'écrire une fic si chelou)

En parlant de ça, je me suis documentée sur la situation de Sasuke, et j'ai été trop choquée quand j'ai découvert que 15 à 30pourcents des abus sur les enfants se font par des mineurs OxO Vous vous rendez compte ?! O.o

Réponses aux Reviews !! n.n Mine de rien, j'en ai eu héhé

Ilkaria : Si tu ne trouves rien à redire c'est merveilleux lol. C'est le genre de fic qui se fait rare, tu trouves ? je ne sais pas trop… j'adore lire ce genre de truc, et je n'avais jamais essayé avant d'aborder un sujet comme ça, alors je me suis lancé là-dedans sans trop savoir où ça me mènerait. (Espérons pas une deathfic comme l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit XD _tomochan intérieure : _sadique, tu serais capable de le faire pour te venger de pas avoir assez de reviews XD _tomochan :_ mais noooonn XD) C'est vrai que le prologue aurait pu suffire, d'un autre côté si j'avais décidé de faire un oneshot, j'aurais été plus précise, je trouve que c'est un peu flou pour en faire un unique chapitre. Pour celui-là, y a des choses qui vont se répétés par rapport au chapitre 1, comme je l'ai dit plus-haut, mais j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas plus que ça. Pour les notes que j'aurais dû laisser sur ce chapitre, ça aurait été dur, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il contiendrait XD. Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review (j'avoue que parfois je désespère de ne pas en avoir beacoup… snif) J'ai été franchement très étonnée quand on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes OxO (tomochan : mais, non c'est pas possible, je dois avoir de la fièvre…) finalement quand je me suis relue pour vérifier, j'en ai trouvé, c'était pourtant un bel espoir u.u. lool. Bon je te laisse à la lecture du chapitre ! Donne moi ton avis :p

Jojo : euh, c'est ironique ? lol Ou tu veux dire que la fic est prometteuse ? (_tomochan intérieure :_ pitié que ce soit ça XD) lool ben voilà l suite, la fin je me suis un peu relâchée (c'est pas ma faute c'est cette muse qui fait mal son boulot XD) mais j'espère que ça va pas te gâcher la lecture n.n.

Shany : Je sais qu'elle est étrange, et c'était le but premier, j'adore ce genre d'ambiance n.n si tu lis la suite, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. :p

o-Yuki-sama-o : Tu as de la chance, y a une suite lool. Merci pour ta review hihi J'étais plus trop sûre de moi pour le POV de Sasuke, je commençais à être en panne, mais j'ai finalement pas trop mal géré la chose n.n. Mais je n'aurais pas pu finir comme ça si j'avais voulu faire un oneshot. C'est un peu bâclé si on le voit comme tel, tu ne trouves pas ? (_tomochan intérieure :_ pas perfectionniste du tout….) J'aurais été plus précise pour certaines choses, alors qu'avec le prologue, je voulais éveiller la curiosité des lecteurs, si on veut. Il faut dire que ce qui se passe dans la fic est assez hors du commun pour la plupart des gens et ça donne peut-être envie d'en savoir plus. Si tu as des idées pour la suite, n'hésite pas, je crois que j'ai épuisé tous mes jetons d'inspiration dans ce chapitre T.T

Flore Risa : Ben tu vas pouvoir juger maintenant :p donne moi ton avis, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que je vaux pour cette fic (je suis pas trop satisfaite en fait… _tomochan intérieure_ : tu l'es que quand on te mousse alors… _tomochan_ : urusei !) quoi qu'il en soit

Bonne lecture !!!!!!

§oOo§

**NARUTO**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

§oOo§

**Chapitre 2**

**Fin d'Innocence**

§oOo§

Naruto : Aah !

Un soir de plus…

Naruto : Sa… Sasuke !

Une nuit peut-être…

Sasuke : Nn…

Tout dépendait du poids de leur souffrance. Du temps que les larmes prendraient pour s'arrêter.

Sasuke : Tu ne détestes pas ça ?

Naruto ravala un autre sanglot. Pendant cet effort, ils se laissaient toujours aller en pleurant. Mais à force, ils ne s'en rendaient même plus compte et n'en faisaient aucun commentaire.

Naruto : N.. Non… je ne… Ah ! Déteste pas…

Il n'aimait pas non plu, mais il ne détestait en rien ce rituel. Depuis deux ans, il avait eu le temps d'apprécier la douleur qui s'emparait de lui avant la libération tant attendue, ce moment où il se sentait léger, léger comme un oiseau…

Ce moment où, avec Sasuke, ils n'étaient plus seuls et petits.

Ils avaient quatorze ans.

Naruto : Nn ! Sasuke !

Sasuke : Je ne te ferais pas mal… N'aie pas peur…

Naruto acquiesça. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal. Même si ses mouvements étaient brusques et violents par moments, Sasuke faisait toujours attention. Il n'avait jamais eu peur. Sa voix lui semblait si douce quand il le rassurait. Aussi douce que le vent un soir d'été. Sasuke était un peu comme le vent. Il pouvait être doux dans ses paroles et agressif dans ses gestes. Il était insaisissable, et quand on pensait pouvoir l'étreindre, on se rendait vite compte que c'était un rêve stupide.

Il aurait tellement voulu être un oiseau…

Naruto : Sasuke… Aaassez… Hm !

Pour que le vent puisse toujours l'emporter loin du monde.

Sasuke : Non… Encore un peu…

A jamais.

Tout avait commencé un jour comme les autres. Ils avaient douze ans à l'époque.

_Un jour comme les autres. _

Il était temps pour le ciel de revêtir son long manteau parsemé d'étoiles.

_Habituellement Sasuke serait sur sa terrasse à cette heure là… _

Alors que les lueurs rougeoyantes laissaient place à la pénombre de la nuit, le ciel perdant de sa chaleur pour prendre une froide couleur bleutée, le vent s'était élevé en une légère petite brise qui caressait même la plus petite pousse d'herbe sur les longues étendues de verdures.

_Naruto aurait déjà investi son restaurant préféré pour se remettre de son entraînement ou de sa mission à peine de rang C…_

Son souffle venait se répandre entre chaque petit brin d'herbe et les élevait avec douceur pour former comme une oscillation sur la surface d'une eau calme, répandant une onde sereine sur cette étendue plate.

…_Si ce jour avait réellement été comme les autres journées. _

Aujourd'hui le rouge du ciel devenait l'écarlate du sang et les caresses de la légère brise ne donnait pas la même impression de pureté.

_Ce jour était la première pierre pour bâtir le pont qui les mènerait vers la fin de leur innocence. _

Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu à l'entraînement cette après-midi. Sakura s'inquiétait mais n'avait pas le temps d'aller lui rendre visite à cause de son travail à l'hôpital. Elle avait alors demandé à Naruto de prendre de ses nouvelles pour elle. Il avait rechigné, comme d'habitude, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps par la faute de cet idiot… Mais il devait avouer que son absence titillait sa curiosité.

Alors, au lieu de se rendre à Ichikaru comme tous les soirs depuis des années, il se laissait errer dans les rues, dans l'indécision d'aller voir ou non son équipier.

Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Ce qui l'en empêchait ce n'était pas le simple fait d'y aller, mais ce qui se passerait une fois là-bas. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Ce soir, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire semblant.

Il se montrait toujours joyeux, impulsif, imprévisible et irréfléchi. Mais la réalité était loin. Il se sentait stupide et inutile et le seul moyen de se détourner de cette vérité était de la fuir en s'empêchant de penser. S'il ne pensait pas, il était obliger de faire la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, la première réaction stupide, ce qui le rendait imprévisible.

Mais ce soir il voulait à nouveau, pour la énième fois de sa vie, essayer de réfléchir sans avoir mal.

Toute sa courte vie, pendant douze ans, il avait supporté les regards de haine et de dégoût des autres. Il avait appris à ne pas répondre aux insultes et aux coups. Il se sentait responsable à cause des autres qui lui en voulaient, mais il n'avait compris que cette année la raison de tant de souffrances. Il était Kyuubi. Enfin, il avait Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, prisonnier dans son corps. Il avait toujours ressenti cette présence en lui. Mais loin de le rassurer, de lui donner l'impression d'être moins seul, il s'en sentait oppresser, écraser par cet intrus qui se nourrissait de ses peurs et de ses souffrances.

_Il en était venu à se détester lui-même. _

Aujourd'hui, les larmes ne l'aidaient même plu à se soulager, alors il avait arrêté de pleurer. Ce n'était pas la peine de perdre son temps à ça. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Comme essayer de se supporter. Toute cette haine et ce dégoût qu'il avait assimilé tout le long de son existence, il avait fini par se les appropriés et à les ressentir envers sa propre personne, immonde, inutile, sale et trop stupide pour vivre.

_Mais il n'était qu'un enfant innocent et laver de tous péchés. _

Avant même qu'il ait poussé son premier cri, son destin était d'ors et déjà voué à une existence douloureuse et vaine. Il en voulait à ce démon, source de son malheur, mais encore plus à lui-même pour être l'hôte d'une créature aussi immonde. Il se sentait comme contaminé par un parasite qu'il ne pourrait jamais chassé de son enveloppe.

Il se sentait si seul. Il se sentait si détestable et stupide, beaucoup trop pour avoir l'audace de demander au monde de l'accepter. Il criait sur les toits qu'il leur montrerait à tous, sa véritable valeur, qu'il méritait lui aussi de vivre, qu'il y avait un but à son existence désignée vaine d'office. Mais il se mentait à lui-même pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, face à cette vérité : nous venons tous au monde vainement. C'est plus tard que nous trouvons le but factice de notre création. Pathétique. Mais il s'était dit que faire comme les autres l'aiderait peut-être. Alors il l'avait décidé : il serait l'Hokage le plus respecté de tous. Un rêve impossible pour un être comme lui. Mais il voulait y croire dur comme fer. Il voulait absolument être un tant soit peu allégé du poids de sa propre existence, du poids d'un univers abject qui refusait d'assumer sa créature.

_Il était seul face au reste du monde… tellement seul… _

Depuis sa naissance il l'avait toujours été. Il avait toujours été rejeté. Il pensait que c'était la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait exister, le sentiment le plus dur à supporter. Mais il s'était trompé…

Quand il l'avait rencontré il n'avait ressenti qu'un vide. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un se moquait complètement qu'il existe ou non, quelqu'un ne souhaitait pas sa mort, sans pour autant lui montrer un quelconque intérêt. Il croyait qu'être détesté par l'univers était difficile. Mais se faire ainsi ignorer, l'anéantissait. C'était comme si cette personne ne le voyait pas… comme si il n'existait pas…

UCHIWA Sasuke était le coup de grâce.

Alors il s'était mis en tête d'exister à ses yeux. Il se foutait de savoir de quelle manière, mais UCHIWA Sasuke devait reconnaître son existence, c'était vital.

C'était son seul et véritable unique but.

Après plusieurs essais en approche douce, il n'avait obtenu que ce vide grandissant en lui à chaque fois que ce garçon posait les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un regard qui semblait le traverser. Il était invisible pour ce mec. Dans ce cas, il avait choisi d'être haï par lui aussi au lieu d'être un fantôme à ses yeux. C'était tellement plus facile d'être détesté que d'être aimé…

_Aimé… il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, et ne le saurait sans doute jamais…_

Ce fut d'autant plus facile quand les équipes s'étaient formées. Il était avec lui et Sakura, une fille qu'il avait décidé d'aimer, pour savoir ce que ça faisait de ressentir quelque chose que l'on dit tellement merveilleux, mais qui ne lui faisait rien, sans doute parce qu'il s'y prenait mal, pensait-il.

A partir de ce jour, ils étaient devenus rivaux et cette fois, Naruto était obligé d'exister pour lui, puisqu'il faisait parti de son équipe. Plus le temps passait, plus Sasuke le haïssait. Et le plus étrange, c'est que ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il pensait que ce petit bonheur serait le seul qu'il aurait le droit de connaître de toute sa vie… Mais il s'était une fois de plus trompé.

Ils avaient eu une mission. A priori de rang C ou D, mais elle s'était avérée de rang A. L'équipe devait escorter un homme jusqu'à son village mais ça avait fini par être beaucoup plus important que ça, avec ce combat entre leur équipe et un mercenaire, Zabuza.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke et lui s'étaient pris au jeu du plus fort pendant un entraînement là-bas. Ils se défiaient, ils se battaient, et cette querelle devenait de plus en plus un jeu très amusant. Naruto ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

Et puis il y a eu cette bataille avec un dénommé Haku. Ils étaient tous deux bloqués dans une prison de glace, une technique très puissante de leur ennemi. Alors qu'il allait être gravement touché, Sasuke s'était interposé… Il avait tout pris à sa place… pour la suite, il ne se rappelait pas exactement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal…

Aussi mal que quand il avait cru UCHIWA Sasuke mort.

_Sans s'en apercevoir vraiment, ils étaient devenus ce qu'on appelle « amis »… _

Son premier véritable ami.

Dans la souffrance qu'il ressentait constamment, il se sentait un peu plus léger. Même infime, le poids dont l'Uchiwa l'avait déchargé faisait qu'il se sentait moins seul…

Mais entre eux, il y avait tant de contradictions. Ils étaient amis mais se détestaient, ils s'insultaient et tentaient de surpasser l'autre mais ils ne voyaient tout ça que comme un jeu.

Mais où s'arrêtait le jeu ? Où commençait leur amitié ? Il ne le savait pas.

_Mais peut-être que l'amitié n'était qu'un jeu ?_

A la fin de sa réflexion, Naruto s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal que d'habitude. Encore une fois Sasuke lui avait fait du bien, même sans le vouloir. Naruto était devant le domaine des Uchiwa. Il y pénétra, l'esprit dans le vague, ayant décidé d'arrêter de réfléchir le temps de cette entrevue approchante.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. A chaque pas il se sentait un peu mieux. S'il avait su l'impression que ça pouvait lui apporter, il serait venu tous les jours, trouvant chaque fois un prétexte bidon. Il ne saurait décrire ce qu'il ressentait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Sasuke. Enfin, de CHEZ Sasuke.

La brise du soir qui, à cette heure-ci d'habitude, élevait l'odeur de ses ramens préférées dans la rue, caressait ce soir son visage et ses cheveux blonds avec douceur, l'enveloppait tout entier, glissait sur lui comme de l'eau sur un caillou. Ça lui donnait l'agréable sensation de flotter. Sans s'en rendre compte, il leva les bras pour accentuer cette impression de légèreté. Il aurait voulu ressentir ça pour toujours. Ses pieds cessèrent d'avancer et il ferma les yeux en pencha la tête en arrière pour s'abandonner à ces sensations de flottement. Il prit une immense bouffée d'air frais. Il s'enivra de ce parfum de nature, de feuilles, de fleurs, de bois, d'herbe, mélangés à celle de la poussière, celle de la nuit et celle caractéristique de l'absence et de l'abandon, une odeur fraîche de murs et de planches humides, celle du temps qui s'acharne sur les habitations. Et puis une autre odeur se mêla au parfum spécifique à cet endroit. Une odeur délicieuse qu'il connaissait bien et qui l'apaisait de plus en plus, à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

_Il était là_.

Sasuke : Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire… Usuratonkachi ?

Sa voix se mariait parfaitement avec les senteurs que le temps développait en ces lieux. Elle était si froide et pourtant de la même douceur que la brise qui le noyait en une oscillation.

Naruto se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de ses flancs. Sasuke se tenait à quelques mètres, dans son entrée, comme si lui aussi l'avait senti. Aucune lumière ne brillait dans les alentours, seule les rayons de lune, plus tendres que ceux du soleil éclairaient les lieux. Le visage de l'Uchiwa restait plongé dans la pénombre.

Et le dernier pas que Naruto faisait vers lui le menait vers une plus grande légèreté.

_Son innocence s'était déjà effritée. _

§oOo§

Il faisait pratiquement nuit et quelques étoiles apparaissaient, enfin libérer de la lumière du soleil. Cet astre immense effaçait la timide lueur de ces petits diamants avec son effroyable lumière arrogante. Elles étaient, comme Sasuke, trop petites pour être vu des autres quand le jour venait. Elles ne partaient pas, ne bougeaient nullement, elles étaient toujours là, mais tout simplement invisibles parce que la lumière d'un autre masquait la leur…

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais… Il se sentait ainsi fasse à Naruto… qui était un soleil éblouissant.

_Il était d'une pureté semblable à celle d'un nouveau né. _

Il avait quelque chose qui le rendait fragile, prêt à se briser au moindre mouvement brusque. Chaque jour on pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point il souffrait. Non, en fait il était le seul à le voir, parce que lui aussi souffrait. Tous les deux s'évertuaient à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si le monde était beau.

_La vérité c'est que le monde était trop noir et sale pour leurs deux âmes innocentes._

Sasuke avait compris ça il y a bien longtemps. A l'époque il appelait encore Itachi, Grand frère. Mais les temps changent, et Itachi l'avait abandonné.

Il leva la tête pour observer une énième fois le ciel. La lune, si belle, tellement plus discrète et douce que le soleil. Elle semblait sereine, souriant à ces milliers de filles, milliers de petits fragments de diamants dans une étendue de ténèbres terrorisantes. Ces milliers d'étoiles formaient avec leur mère, la nuit silencieuse et tellement moins agressive que le jour.

Il s'imaginait être l'un de ces points lumineux sur l'horizon, il rêvait de pouvoir faire parti de toutes ces petites choses qui finissent par créer à la fin quelque chose de merveilleux.

En observant la beauté de la nuit, il se remémora son passé, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il s'était remis du départ de son frère. Remis, était-ce le bon mot ? Pouvait-on réellement se remettre du départ de la personne la plus importante à vos yeux, celle qui vous faisait vivre ?

Pouvait-on se remettre d'une vérité aussi terrifiante qu'était celle que si on était en vie, c'était parce qu'on ne méritait même pas de mourir ?

La personne qui l'avait fait vivre avait tué toute sa famille, pour pouvoir enfin se libérer du poids qu'elle avait sur ses épaules étonnamment fragiles.

_Parce qu'il ne lui suffisait plus pour se décharger de ce poids…_

Et face aux dépouilles de ses parents, il ne lui en avait pas voulu tout de suite, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite.

_Peut-être était-il encore trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, à cette époque._

Mais il avait vite aiguisé ses capacités à comprendre certaines choses, après avoir été laissé pour mort au milieu de centaines de cadavres, au milieu d'une étendue écarlate et visqueuse qui donnait la nausée.

Itachi l'avait abandonné, lui la chose la plus petite et fragile au monde, dans un endroit trop grand pour avoir une quelconque envie de prendre soin de lui. Itachi s'était servi de lui et quand il n'avait pas réussi à l'aider, il avait explosé et sombré dans une folie contrôlée au point que Sasuke lui-même en voyant ce spectacle aurait pu être lui aussi anéanti par cette même folie.

Sasuke se laissait bercer par la légère brise qui soulevait sa chevelure ébène. Il gardait le regard fixe, les yeux dans le vide, levés vers le ciel assombris depuis quelques minutes déjà.

La nuit où son grand frère lui avait demandé son aide pour la première fois, le ciel était d'une même beauté et le vent soufflait avec tout autant de douceur. Il s'était couché tard ce soir-là. Ses parents avaient été invités à dîner par des amis et Itachi devait le surveiller. Mais Itachi n'était pas rentrer. Alors Sasuke, s'était lassé de l'attendre. C'était avec une déception démesurée qu'il était parti se coucher. A peine avait-il été dans son lit que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte. Itachi avait un visage décomposé. Il s'était assis sur le lit près de Sasuke, en s'excusant d'être en retard. Le cadet avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Il avait tendu ses petits bras vers la seule personne qui faisait attention à lui. Il avait serré son grand frère contre son petit corps de huit ans.

« Je veux te sauver grand frère, je veux que tu me souris »

_Ce soir-là, l'innocence qui brillait dans ses grands yeux d'enfant fut ébréchée par le mal du monde. _

Le petit Sasuke de huit ans, le petit être qui avait souffert toute sa vie du manque d'affection, en avait terriblement besoin, au point qu'il accueillerait n'importe qui susceptible de lui en offrir, peu importe la forme qu'elle pouvait prendre.

Tout le monde ne voyait en lui que la copie de son frère. Ils ne faisaient tous attention qu'à lui, il était l'avenir du clan, il était sa fierté, il était son piler. Mais Sasuke n'était qu'un plan B, qu'une solution de secours. Il était seul, faible et tellement petit…

_Le petit enfant, si jeune, immaculé qui pleurait déjà son mal de vivre._

« Je veux te sauver »

Itachi lui avait demandé pourquoi et Sasuke avait dû réfléchir avant de lui donner une réponse.

« Je ne veux plus être seul… »

Sasuke ne voulait plus être ainsi écrasé par la solitude, il ne voulait plus se sentir inutile, il l'avait déjà trop été depuis sa naissance. Il aurait aussi bien pu se laisser devenir la solution de secours, abandonner son frère dans sa détresse, mais Itachi était la seule personne qui lui montrait qu'il existait, qu'il avait toujours été là. Quand il allait mal et se réfugiait dans le jardin, c'est son grand frère qui s'asseyait à côté de lui, restant silencieux, le regardant à peine, mais malgré ça, il le voyait et le lui montrait. Il le voyait parmi tous les autres, qui se bousculaient pour être avec lui. Il voyait Sasuke et le simple fait qu'il ait été là, assis près de lui, faisait qu'il s'était senti moins seul…

Sasuke se rappela ainsi la fois où il s'était caché dans le jardin, les doutes le tiraillant, voulant se prouver à lui-même que c'était faux, qu'il existait et qu'on l'aimait. Il avait attendu toute une journée que quelqu'un l'appelle, qu'une personne le retrouve avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Mais malgré cette attente qui avait duré jusqu'au petit matin, il était resté seul, sous la pluie. Tout le monde se moquait de lui, personne ne s'inquièterait jamais… et puis Itachi était apparu. Il l'avait entouré d'une couverture et avait soigné sa fièvre sans dire un seul mot. Il était comme ça, il ne parlait presque jamais, mais ses attentions envers Sasuke faisaient toujours mouche. Et ce dernier se sentait tellement mieux en sa présence.

_Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui être également indispensable. _

« Tu veux m'aider ?

Oui ! »

Et il s'était ainsi laisser faire.

Il aurait tout donné pour Itachi, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Son grand frère avait caressé sa joue et lui avait souri, d'un vrai et magnifique sourire, le seul qu'il fit de toute sa triste existence. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu y réfléchir, en fait… Parce que ça l'aidait lui aussi.

Itachi ressentait tant de peine, tant de souffrances, il était aussi seul que lui, alors qu'il était toujours entouré, toujours admiré. Il n'était que le reflet de l'enfant qu'était Sasuke, tellement petit… tout petit…

« G… Grand frère ! »

Alors qu'il avait serrer fort dans ses petits poings, les draps nacrés de son lit, il s'était abandonner complètement à ce sentiment de grandeur, de bien-être qui se répandait en lui, il avait pleuré tellement il était heureux de se sentir si libre, tellement grand, et pour la première fois de sa vie, aimé.

Une larme s'écoulait sur le visage blanc et impassible du Sasuke de douze ans, assis sur sa terrasse, la tête appuyée contre une poutre, il observait de manière absente les astres de la nuit. Il avait revêtu un yukata noir dont la manche glissait légèrement sur son épaule bientôt nue. A la lueur de la lune, on croirait presque à un mort tellement sa peau était pâle.

Il avait repensé à Itachi toute la journée, et ça en devenait excédant. Cette nuit, il avait voulu de ce contact. Ce rituel lui avait beaucoup trop manqué… Il se sentait tellement mal et il ne pouvait plus se débarrasser de ce mal-être qui commençait peu à peu à l'écraser. Il avait l'impression que sa tristesse se répandait en lui comme le sang dans une rivière…

Il voudrait en finir tout de suite. Il aimerait se vider de ses souffrances comme un corps se viderait de son sang…

Mais il était trop lâche pour ça… il était tellement pathétique, il comprenait pourquoi son frère n'avait pas voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Il savait d'ailleurs que le concernant ça n'avait rien avoir avec la lâcheté, ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'il lui avait enlevé un peu du poids qu'il portait…

En réalité, il n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi le meurtrier de sa famille, celui qui les avait tous massacrer, ne l'avait pas tué.

_Il ne le comprendrait peut-être jamais_…

Il ne s'était pas rendu au terrain d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour faire semblant, une journée de plus. Il n'avait même pas envie d'insulter ou de frapper Naruto…

Il n'avait envie de rien. Juste rester là, immobile et bercer par le souffle du vent, dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il se laissait peu à peu sombrer dans le sommeil, sans pour autant s'endormir complètement.

Il aurait voulu se décharger du dégoût qu'il ressentait pour sa lâcheté, pour son égoïsme, son inutilité… Si Itachi était venu le tuer à cet instant, il l'aurait sans doute laissé faire…

Un bruit le sortit de son semi coma. Il ouvrit un œil, sur ses gardes, sa main se referma sur un kunaï caché dans son yukata. Il se leva et se dirigea à pas de loup dans son entrée.

Une silhouette enfantine se dressait non loin dans la rue déserte plongée dans la pénombre. Les bras levés comme des ailes, comme si l'enfant voulait s'envoler rejoindre le paradis, parce que le monde était trop cruel pour lui…

_Il paraissait si délicat et chaste qu'on croirait voir un angelot égaré sur ce sol maudit._

Une aura pure s'échappait de ce petit corps, donnait l'impression qu'une faible lumière s'en dégageait. Un instant, Sasuke cru à un mirage. Il lâcha son kunaï et essuya lentement ses yeux. L'enfant ne bougeait pas, on aurait dit qu'il s'était endormi. Il semblait si paisible.

Puis un nuage fut balayé par le vent et il laissa la lune éclairer pleinement la terre. L'Uchiwa ouvrit grand les yeux à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Cet être angélique n'était autre que Naruto. Un sourire serein apparut sur le visage enfantin de ce dernier.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il là, MAINTENANT ?

Sasuke : Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire, Usuratonkachi ?

Le garçon sortit de sa torpeur et ses bras retombèrent. Il regardait dans sa direction, son regard était anormalement clair. Tandis que Sasuke restait dans l'obscurité qui cachait les poches sous ses yeux, lui avançait lentement vers lui.

Il cracha la réplique comme du venin.

Sasuke : Ne t'approche pas.

Naruto s'immobilisa. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais si peu entendu. Il restait muet et son visage ne trahissait plus aucune émotion. Toute trace de sérénité s'était effacée de son visage. Il lui semblait plus grand… Même plus grand que lui…

Insupportable…

Naruto : Sakura-chan se faisait du souci pour toi. Alors je suis venu te voir.

Sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude, Sasuke ne fut pas certain d'entendre Naruto. Il répondit avec son indifférence habituelle.

Sasuke : Tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas. Maintenant casse-toi, t'es sur une propriété privée.

Naruto le fixait intensément. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il lui semblait plus grand, mais ses yeux renfermaient une âme prête à se briser n'importe quand.

Naruto : … J'ai pas envie…

Il avait murmuré mais Sasuke l'avait entendu et il fronça les sourcils face à cet affront.

Sasuke : Rentre chez toi, dobe.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il commença à avancer vers lui et monta à sa hauteur. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il soutenait le regard étrange du petit blondinet en face de lui.

Naruto : Pourquoi t'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?

Il revit son rêve, son frère penché sur lui, lui murmurant un merci parmi tant de mots gentils… Puis les corps déchiquetés des membres de sa famille.

Sasuke : … Ca ne te regarde pas…

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne bougeait plus et restait planter devait lui. Sasuke en eut assez, il ne pouvait pas éternellement faire semblant de la sorte. Il baissa la tête et fit volte face vers l'intérieur de la maison. Naruto ne cacha pas sa surprise face à ce forfait. Il marqua une pause avant de le suivre.

Sasuke : Sors d'ici ou tu ne vas pas vivre très longtemps…

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans se presser et sans aucune lumière pour guider sa marche. Il avait pris l'habitude de marcher dans le noir dans cette maison. Ne voir que la sienne éclairée parmi toutes les autres du domaine, le mettait mal à l'aise et l'obligeait trop souvent à regarder la vérité en face. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Mais Naruto ne vivait que dans la lumière. Il était un soleil après tout. Alors il trébucha dans une exclamation de surprise en constatant sa soudaine apesanteur. Sasuke réagit rapidement. Il se retourna et agrippa le poignet de Naruto pour le tirer vers lui. Il faillit basculer en arrière à son tour, mais se retînt à lui. Sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Naruto se tenait fermement à Sasuke qui s'était accroché à lui pour ne pas tomber. Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux garçons et ils n'osaient bouger.

_Ils refusaient de bouger parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentaient vivre._

Mais en même temps, cette soudaine proximité fragilisait davantage Sasuke. Il aurait pu craquer, il était sur le point de se laisser happer par la souffrance…

Alors il poussa Naruto qui tomba à terre, comme cela aurait dû se passer initialement. Il espérait que cette étreinte allait devenir comme un songe lointain, de ceux qu'on ne distingue pas des souvenirs réels.

Il lui tourna le dos et continua sa marche. Naruto le regardait s'éloigner, toujours au sol et silencieux.

Quand Sasuke fut à la porte de sa chambre, il regarda un instant en arrière et ne vit pas son ami. Il s'assit au pied de son lit, en face de la fenêtre. Un nouveau silence régnait entre ces quatre murs froids. Il se sentait plus seul que d'habitude...

Il avait connu, une minute plus tôt, la chaleur de Naruto. Il s'était senti plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire, plus grand…

Il avait senti un autre souffle que le sien…

Il n'en pu plus. Ça lui manquait trop, la solitude pesait de tout son poids sur ses frêles épaules. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Des larmes muettes coulèrent à flot sur son visage impassible.

Il ne supporterait plus de respirer une minute de plus…

Alors il trouva le courage.

Dans une hystérie étrangère à son corps, tellement en désaccord avec ses gestes habituellement calculés, il se leva et se jeta sur le cadre qui reposait tranquillement sur son bureau. Il le projeta violemment contre le mur et le verre se brisa, des résidus recouvrirent une bonne partie du sol. Sans y prêter attention, il marcha gauchement jusqu'au cadre et s'empara sans ménagement d'un gros morceau transparent, qui devint rapidement écarlate.

Il avait mal, mais la douleur était masquée par la souffrance psychique beaucoup plus forte. Il allait en finir. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa…

Un cri. Une goutte de sang vint s'écraser sur le visage du Sasuke de la photo que le cadre protégeait jusqu'ici.

_A présent plus rien ne le protégeait, et ce qui restait de pureté sur ce visage fut recouvert par le sang_.

Naruto : Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

Naruto avait arrêté le coup de Sasuke, mais en se faisant, il avait dû intercepter le morceau de verre avec une main. Le sang jaillissait de ses doigts et se mélangeait à celui appartenant aux mains tremblantes de son ami.

Sasuke le scruta avec surprise. Il pensait qu'il était déjà parti. Il resta sans réactions durant plusieurs secondes avant de lancer un regard rempli de reproches à Naruto.

Sasuke : Lâche-moi.

Sa voix était encore plus glaciale que d'habitude. Naruto resserra sa prise, quitte à enfoncer davantage le verre dans ses blessures. Sasuke grogna mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

Il n'avait même plus la force de se battre contre lui

Il croisa le regard océan du blond, il reflétait l'incompréhension, la colère et… pas de la pitié mais de la panique.

Alors il se décrispa et lâcha prise. Il s'écroula sur le sol, mouillé par le sang, et fixa ses mains tremblantes et écorchées qui suintaient. Son visage restait d'une inexpressivité à faire peur. Naruto laissa s'échapper le bout de verre qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Il se mit à la hauteur de son ami et prit ses poignets, sans se soucier de sa propre douleur. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, comme si il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le jeune garçon lui sourit gentiment.

Naruto : Viens, je vais te soigner.

Sasuke ne résista pas quand le petit blond le tira pour qu'il se lève. Naruto le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et fonça hors de la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse pour les premiers soins. Il commença à laver ses blessures de sa main intacte. Une fois fait, il désinfecta les plaies.

Sasuke : Itai !

Naruto sourit pour lui-même en constatant que Sasuke était encore là et non parti loin comme il lui en avait donné l'impression après s'être écroulé sur le sol.

Naruto : Gomen.

Il pansa maladroitement ses mains et Sasuke le fixa en silence.

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Donne ta main, dobe.

Naruto grogna au surnom mais tendit sa main blessée sans rien dire. Sasuke procéda au même rituel pour le soigner. Le moment le plus dur arriva.

Sasuke : Ca va faire mal.

Il appliqua le coton imbibé d'alcool sur les écorchures et Naruto hurla.

Naruto : CA FAIT VRAIMENT MAL, BON SANG !

Sasuke : Urusei, Usuratonkachi…

La voix de Sasuke était à peine audible et ses paroles manquaient de convictions depuis tout à l'heure. Naruto ne dit plus rien. Il était secrètement perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand Sasuke eut terminé, il se plaça à nouveau au pied du lit et dirigea son regard sur la lune bleue qui éclairait la pièce. Naruto l'imita, mais son regard se portait davantage vers son ami que sur le ciel.

Naruto : … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Sasuke : …

Il ne fallait pas qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il ne fallait pas que Naruto connaissent ses faiblesses. Il se sentirait si faible à côté de lui…

Naruto : Sasuke…

_Mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose_.

A quelqu'un.

Il tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Naruto. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il souffrait autant que lui. Il avait peur autant que lui. Il était lui aussi au bord de la folie. Mais Naruto tenait le coup. Il essayait désespérément de se faire accepter. Alors que lui était trop lâche pour vivre et trop lâche pour se donner la mort…

Naruto : Sasuke ?... Tu pleures ?

La panique scintillait dans cet océan d'innocence et de pureté. Il était terrorisé. Il avait peur que ce qui l'aidait à tenir le coup jusqu'ici ne s'écroule. Il refusait de laisser faire, mais ne savait pas comment réagir. Sasuke savait tout ça. Il était conscient de ce qu'il apportait à son équipier. Un réconfort.

Aujourd'hui il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras. Il tremblait comme un enfant. Il laissait libre court à ses larmes. Il se fichait à présent de ce qu'il pouvait penser, il avait besoin de ce contact. Juste le prendre dans ses bras lui faisait un bien fou, il se sentait plus léger. Plus il était proche de lui, plus cette impression de flottement se faisait sentir. Il ne voulait plus lâcher la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher.

Sasuke : Naruto…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée où il l'appela par son prénom.

_C'était un appel à l'aide d'un enfant apeuré par le monde._

§oOo§

Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke dans cet état. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait réussi à l'empêcher de faire une bêtise mais à présent, il lui semblait tellement différent de d'habitude. Il ne reconnaissait plus le Sasuke qu'il avait toujours connu, le seul dont il avait lui-même choisi d'être haï. Mais ce soir, alors qu'il avait été poussé par sa mauvaise humeur à lui tenir tête, il l'avait empêché de… mettre fin à ses jours…

Ça le terrifiait…

Naruto était ce qu'il était aujourd'hui parce qu'il s'était donné comme objectif de prouver à Sasuke qu'il existait. Pour lui il semblait une chose insaisissable, qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler, mais essayer d'y parvenir était sa seule raison de vivre. Sasuke était fort, Sasuke était grand, Sasuke était intelligent.

_Il était son opposé. _

Il l'admirait, il l'enviait, il le haïssait. Il était son objectif, son support, sans lui, il n'était plus que ce qu'il avait toujours été : un être faible et sans but. Tellement petit…

Et à cet instant, tout se brisait. Sasuke se brisait. Il n'était plus le vrai Sasuke. Il lui ressemblait trop, il avait trop mal, il ne se supportait plus, une haine et un dégoût pour lui-même dans ses yeux faisant s'éteindre la lueur d'espoir qu'il était pour Naruto.

Naruto se sentait à présent seul dans de profondes ténèbres. Où était Sasuke ?

Il aurait voulu le frapper pour lui remettre les idées en place, le frapper désespérément pour retrouver son véritable ennemi de toujours. Il avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter tout ça, lui hurler désespérément de se relever avec dignité et de l'insulter, de le traiter d'incapable, parce qu'il en était réellement un. Il voulait le voir, ce regard dédaigneux, voir désespérément ces yeux froids et supérieurs qui avaient peu à peu, après plusieurs mois de travail, fini par constater sa présence, inconsciemment.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas. Parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de cette étreinte. Comme plus tôt, il sentait la chaleur de ce corps se communiquer au sien, il avait l'impression d'aller mieux. Il n'y avait plus rien à part les bras de Sasuke qui lui enserraient la taille, ces bras qui lui semblaient si petits.

_Il n'était plus qu'un enfant qui pleurait, tout simplement_.

Même s'il était affreusement paniqué, Naruto ressentait en même temps du réconfort. Alors il avait rendu son étreinte à cette petite chose qui se brisait dans ses bras. Et il aimait ce contact, cette chaleur.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation de bien-être.

Ils étaient proches, très proches, mais cette proximité ne leur suffisait déjà plus. Alors ils se serraient encore plus fort, pour que cette sensation ne disparaisse pas.

_Le reste de leur existence dépendait de ce simple contact_.

Naruto avait été seul toute sa vie. Depuis sa naissance il n'avait ressenti que de la souffrance. Il aurait pensé ne jamais pouvoir se décharger du poids de la solitude qui avait pesé sur lui pendant douze ans. Mais alors que Sasuke se tenait à lui comme on s'accroche à la seule chose qui donne encore du sens à notre vie, c'est comme si il n'avait jamais vécu toutes ces choses horribles qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait jamais connaître.

C'était merveilleux. Effrayant mais merveilleux. Il était perdu, mais la joie et le soulagement était tels qu'il se laissa aller lui aussi, qu'il laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait pourtant appris à retenir. Il pleurait avec Sasuke. Il pleurait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et il s'en sentait libéré. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas seulement par désespoir ou par rejet, mais parce qu'il était heureux. Il serrait son meilleur ami dans ses bras aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient. Il se sentait petit, mais curieusement cette fois, il ne se sentait pas mal en se le répétant.

Parce qu'il était assez grand pour avoir le droit d'étreindre Sasuke.

Tout ce qui faisait Sasuke, ses bras qui l'enserraient, son visage qui s'était niché dans le creux de son cou, son odeur qui était devenu la seule qu'il sentait, tout ça l'absorbait complètement. Et il en ressentait un besoin fou. Plus que ça, Sasuke prenait toute la place dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus que lui, il ne ressentait rien d'autre à part lui.

§oOo§

Sasuke pleurait après-en toutes les larmes qu'il avait ravalées depuis qu'Itachi avait tué tout les Uchiwa. Il s'était juré de ne jamais plus pleuré. Mais il en avait besoin, tellement besoin. Et Naruto pleurait avec lui, Naruto, ce petit corps qui cherchait autant que lui le réconfort. Il sentait à travers cette étreinte toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lui, mais aussi toutes celles de son ami. Comme si s'ouvrir à lui de cette manière avait créé un lien plus fort entre eux, au point qu'en le serrant dans ses bras, il puisse ressentir ses peines et ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là.

Il se goinfrait de ce contact. Il en avait besoin, il le voulait encore plus proche, encore plus intime. Il s'enivrait de cette odeur d'herbe que dégageait la nuque de Naruto. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux pour sentir leur texture sous ses doigts. Il pleurait en silence pour parvenir à entendre ses faibles sanglots. Ses yeux étaient clos, laissant le reste de ses sens absorber son ami. Seul sa bouche restait avide mais sans espoir d'apaisement.

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, le temps ne passait plus, sinon anormalement. De toute façon, il s'en foutait du temps qui s'écoulait. Il n'avait que faire de ces légères minutes qu'il passait dans les bras de Naruto. Ce qui faisait l'instant unique et indénombrable était cette intense intimité qu'ils avaient développé à se raccrocher l'un à l'autre. Quelque chose venait de naître en eux, quelque chose qu'il ne saurait nommer, un mélange de confiance, de compassion, de secret.

_Un secret que deux enfants partagent religieusement._

Peu importait combien de minutes ou d'heures avaient pu s'écouler, puisque pour eux, l'étreinte dura une éternité. Malgré l'éphémère de cette éternité, elle rattrapait sans effort toutes ces années de mal-être.

Mais déjà ce sentiment agréable qui se répandait en lui devenait trop léger. Il en voulait davantage. Il voulait plus de cette proximité. Il se rapprocha davantage, l'enjambant pour pouvoir être plus proche. Naruto n'en fut pas surpris, trop occupé à profiter du contact dont il n'avait jamais eu droit, dont il avait tant rêvé sans oser l'espérer.

Ils tremblaient ensemble, ils pleuraient ensemble, ils souffraient ensemble, et c'était une libération sans précédent. Ils avaient chacun, à leur façon, besoin de cette étreinte. Ils se sentaient loin, très loin du monde et de ses mensonges, loin de l'univers qui les avait à ce point détruit, si jeunes. Ils planaient, comme si ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager était une drogue. Et ils en étaient toujours en manque malgré le fait qu'ils s'en nourrissaient sans arrêt.

Il était inenvisageable de vivre plus longtemps sans cette drogue.

Et les minutes passèrent. Puis les heures. Leurs larmes s'étaient peu à peu tari et leurs tremblements avaient disparu. Mais ils ne se lâchaient pas. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, toujours aussi proches, sinon plus.

A force, l'odeur de Naruto s'était imprégnée dans ses vêtements jusque dans sa propre chair. Il ne savait plus à qui appartenait ce bras ou cette jambe. Ça n'était pas important.

Depuis longtemps, le silence régnait dans la pièce, tout comme sur tout le reste du domaine. Il faisait encore nuit, mais la lune disparaissait vers l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas dormi. Ils n'en avaient pas autant besoin que la sensation qu'ils ressentaient. Ils voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un état second, une bulle s'était formé autour d'eux et le monde extérieur ne les touchait plus, seules leurs peines demeuraient à l'intérieur d'eux.

Et c'est cette peine qui perça la bulle.

Naruto le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il cherchait une vérité. Et Sasuke se doutait du sujet qu'il n'osait pas aborder. Il aurait pu l'ignorer, mais ce regard l'empêcher de savourer pleinement l'instant qui se faisait, au fil du temps, éternel.

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Sa voix était toujours un peu faible et les larmes l'avaient enrouée. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait déjà perdu un peu de sa fierté en se jetant dans les bras de Naruto pour pleurer.

Naruto : Je…

Naruto : Je voudrais te venir en aide…

Ça disait tout. Ça exprimait son besoin de l'aider pour s'alléger lui-même.

Sasuke tiqua.

« je veux te sauver grand frère »

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans celui surpris du blond.

_Ses yeux d'enfant encore innocent…_

Sasuke : Tu veux me sauver ?

Naruto : Oui !

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et passa une jambe entre les siennes. Il était à présent au-dessus de lui.

Sasuke : Je vais… te montrer comment nous sauver…

Dehors, le soleil était encore loin…

Naruto le regarda, sans bouger, se pencher sur lui.

Naruto : Sa… Sasuke ?

Sasuke : N'aie pas peur… Aide-moi…

§oOo§

Les yeux de Sasuke n'étaient pas, comme d'habitude, froids, distants, hautains. Ils étaient plus clairs malgré leurs noirceurs. Se dégageait d'eux une détresse inavouable. Il souffrait encore plus qu'il ne le montrait, et pourtant, il s'était déjà ouvert à lui plus qu'à personne d'autre, il en était persuadé. Naruto avait peur, oui. Mais pas de son comportement ou de ses gestes. Il était effrayé par ce Sasuke qui n'était pas lui-même.

Les lèvres de Sasuke effleurèrent son front, sa tempe, elles cueillirent la larme qui menaçait au coin de son oeil. Naruto avait fermé les yeux et ne disait rien. Sasuke embrassa ses joues rougies, son nez, son menton…

Et finalement il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Naruto déglutit. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Comme une décharge d'électricité statique, mais qui lui donnait un certain plaisir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça.

Une main défit la fermeture éclair de sa veste et se glissa sous son t-shirt tandis qu'une bouche vint goûter la peau de son cou. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne comprenait pas mais il ressentait quelque chose de très fort à cet instant. Il se fichait de ce qu'il se passait, parce qu'il se sentait encore plus proche de Sasuke.

Il ressentait le vrai Sasuke

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Il ne broncha pas quand le brun lui releva son t-shirt pour le dévorer tout entier, en commençant par les deux boutons de chairs roses sur son torse. Il eut un mouvement de sursaut et les muscles de son dos se contractèrent. Sasuke lui retira sa veste et son t-shirt. Ses lèvres frôlèrent sa clavicule, et descendirent vers son ventre en semant quelques baisers. Il sentait des mèches de cheveux le chatouiller. Sasuke passa sa langue lascivement autour de son nombril ce qui produisit un petit gémissement.

Naruto : Eh ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de se redresser quand il sentit Sasuke le toucher à cet endroit.

Naruto : Sa… Ah !

Sasuke avait ouvert son pantalon et l'embrassait à travers le caleçon. Naruto serra le drap entre ses doigts. La sensation que ça lui procurait était nouvelle et sans comparaison. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir. La main de Sasuke plongea dans son caleçon et commença à le caresser.

Naruto : Sasu… Nnn…Sasu… ke !

Sasuke se plaça à sa hauteur et vint lui souffler aux creux de l'oreille, ce qui se rajouta à ce plaisir nouvellement découvert.

Sasuke : Tu n'aimes pas ?

La caresse se faisait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus rapide. Son souffle ne suivait plus, il respirait très rapidement et il gémissait plus fort. Il avait chaud, il avait le tournis, quelque chose dans son bas ventre lui prodiguait une délicieuse souffrance. Il se sentait bizarre… Quelque chose en lui était sur le point d'exploser.

Naruto : Ah… aah ! Stop…

Mais Sasuke n'arrêta rien. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Naruto tremblait. Mais pas de peur. Il se cambrait en sentant une dernière fois les doigts de Sasuke se refermer sur lui. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis que son corps se rallongeait tout seul, et il se sentait libéré. Il se sentait bien…

Il reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, assimilant péniblement ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il se passait en lui, ce qu'il se passait avec Sasuke…

Naruto : Sa… su… ke…

Il se sentait léger, il allait mieux. Il avait été alléger de quelque chose, d'un poids qui pesait tellement lourd. Il n'y pensait même plus alors que Sasuke l'embrassait à nouveau. Il laissa cette langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. Il se délectait de la caresse qu'elle donnait à la sienne. Il finit par lui répondre avec une attendrissante maladresse. S'en suivit une bataille acharnée, délicieuse et sucrée.

Son corps appelait celui de Sasuke. Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir encore plus proche. Ses doigts se glissèrent, indépendamment de sa volonté et tremblants, sous le t-shirt de Sasuke afin de sentir sous leur touché, la douceur de cette peau d'ivoire. Un gémissement de satisfaction résonna dans sa tête, il ne saurait dire si c'était lui ou l'autre. Le brun se redressa pour retirer son haut et se serra à nouveau contre Naruto qui passa ses bras autour de lui. Il se communiqua alors une douce chaleur provenant de corps de Sasuke. Sous ses doigts, contre son torse, il la sentait qui délaissait cette peau blanche pour l'envelopper lui aussi comme une couverture, comme si la bulle se refermait sur eux pour les rapprocher davantage. Il adorait cette sensation d'un corps contre le sien, d'une peau caressante contre la sienne. Il était encore plus proche de Sasuke et c'était bon, tellement bon !

Naruto : Tu es… chaud…

Et il se délectait de cette chaleur… celle de Sasuke.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire attendri avant de l'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou. Naruto avait encore les yeux fermés. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ressentir, aider Sasuke… retrouver Sasuke.

Une nouvelle fois, des lèvres l'embrassèrent le long de son corps. Son souffle redevint court et irrégulier alors que son torse se soulevait dans de grandes inspirations et de plus en plus rapidement. Quelque chose d'humide glissa sur son abdomen et sur son bas ventre, élevant davantage la chaleur qui s'y développait au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Quand ça arriva à son pantalon, il se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation, s'attendant à la même caresse que plus tôt, puis on lui retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Mais cette fois, ce fut autre chose qui se referma sur lui. La surprise le fit se redresser. Cette sensation vive était trop puissante, trop violente pour lui. La bouche de Sasuke était brûlante et il en était étourdi.

Naruto : Ah ! Non ! Sas… Aah !

Il leva une main tremblante vers sa tête pour le repousser, alors que l'autre serrait fortement le drap. Mais la sensation répandit en lui une myriade de sensations inconnues qui lui donnaient un tel plaisir qu'il ne put retenir ses cris. Sa main s'engouffra dans la chevelure de Sasuke. Il suffoquait mais il préféra se concentrer davantage sur ce que ça lui faisait, que sur le souffle qui lui manquait. Plus les sensations étaient fortes, moins il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Mais tandis que la libération approchait, Sasuke arrêta tout, non sans provoquer un râle chez le blond qui se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle et revint à sa hauteur en lui levant les jambes.

Sasuke : Naruto…

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui que je voulais sauver, mais seulement moi. Ce qui s'est passé était quelque chose d'unique, de renversant. Parce que c'était avec Sasuke. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais proche de quelqu'un à un point qu'on ne peut pas imaginer. Nous n'étions plus qu'une seule personne. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que nous pouvions enfin nous libérer de ce supplice permanent qui nous écrasait, et pouvoir partager ce poids à deux. Tout le reste n'existait plus. Cette sensation d'avoir enfin quelque chose qui nous ait été donné pour pouvoir tenir le coup. Quelque chose qu'on ne doit partager que tous les deux, un secret que l'on garde pour nous, qui fait que nous sommes liés parce que nous étions voués à nous réunir pour avoir la force d'avancer. Etre seul et petit, nous le ferons à deux, et nous grandirons ensemble au fil du temps. Un jour, on pourra se passer l'un de l'autre… »

Naruto : Aah ! A… Assez ! Aah !

La main de Sasuke serrait celle de Naruto qui l'attirait plus contre lui, comme pour se nourrir de ce contact encore et encore.

« … mais en attendant… »

Sasuke : Na… Naruto…

Le jeune blond se cambra et il poussa un fort gémissement qui suivait celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier se maintenait au-dessus de lui comme il pouvait pour ne pas l'écraser. Mais il était épuisé, alors il laissa con corps s'allonger délicatement sur celui de Naruto, qui n'en attendait pas moins, pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Ils avaient pleuré leur chagrin commun, ils s'étaient consolés mutuellement.

_Les traces de leur tristesse s'évaporaient et s'effaçaient avec leur pureté_.

« … En attendant... sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre. »

Sasuke nicha son visage dans la nuque de Naruto, qui resserra l'étreinte de leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi.

« Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas exister. »

_Mais même cette scène reflétait le début de la fin de leur innocence. _

Le Naruto de quatorze ans était allongé sur le lit depuis un moment, les bras et les jambes écartés, emmêlés dans les draps. Il fixait le plafond avec intensité et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke, qui était en train de mettre son pantalon, remarqua l'état bizarre dans lequel se trouvait le blond.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui te prend, dobe ?

Naruto : Ca serait bien si on pouvait voler non ?

Il ne répondit rien, pensant qu'il était encore parti dans un de ces délires stupides qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir une fois qu'ils étaient « de retour » dans le monde ignoble qu'ils avaient réussi à quitter. Dans ces moments-là, ils étaient écrasés par cette impression de vide. Il ne les touchait pas autant que d'habitude parce qu'ils venaient de connaître un immense plein. Mais le retour à la réalité était parfois déroutant. Et Naruto avait du mal à émerger.

Naruto : Comme ça, on pourrait survoler le monde. On ne serait jamais obliger de revenir… on aurait de belles ailes blanches...

Sasuke le regarda silencieusement. Un sourire se peignait sur le visage paisible du blond.

Naruto : J'aimerais être un oiseau…Avec de grandes ailes…

Il s'assit et lui adressa un magnifique sourire candide qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui.

Naruto : Ca serait bien ! Nee, Sasuke ?!

Mais pas lui.

Sasuke lui jeta ses affaires à la figure et Naruto se redressa en lui criant dessus.

Sasuke : Lève-toi, on va être en retard pour la mission.

Le blond se leva et mit son pantalon. Avant de s'habiller complètement, il ouvra grand les rideaux et les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent enfin dans la chambre. Sasuke plissa les yeux. Il détestait cette lumière aveuglante…

Soudain quand son regard se posa sur Naruto qui s'étirait devant la fenêtre, il aperçut comme deux ailes blanches dans son dos. Il cligna et se frotta les yeux. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui en lui souriant niaisement.

Sasuke resta immobile à le fixer alors qu'il s'habillait.

Des ailes…

Il se souvenait de l'image qu'il avait vue il y a deux ans, le mirage d'un ange perdu devant sa maison. Naruto était un ange. Une lumière céleste se dégageait de lui. Il avait eu des ailes. De belles et grandes ailes blanches, symbole de son innocence.

_Mais il les avait perdues. _

Naruto : J'ai la dalle !

Sasuke : Tu mangeras plus tard, on est à la bourre.

Naruto : Pff !

Ils passaient la porte de la maison de Sasuke. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire dans sa chambre. C'était le lieu du culte.

Sasuke savait que c'était sa faute si Naruto ne pourrait plus jamais voler. Il avait tâché ses ailes blanches de souillures, ses belles ailes, déjà salies par la société. Il lui avait volé cet espoir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Sasuke : Dépêche-toi, dobe.

Naruto : C'est bon ! J'arrive !

Et le pire c'est qu'il s'en moquait. S'il l'avait fait…

Sasuke regardait Naruto en coin pendant qu'ils courraient pour arriver à l'heure.

… C'était pour pouvoir le garder près de lui pour toujours…

_Il lui avait volé son innocence et sa pureté, il les avait écrasées sans remords, il l'avait amputé de ses ailes, et Naruto ne pouvait plus s'élevé dans le ciel…_

… pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'envoler loin de lui…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en balayant ses idées noires.

… Comme l'avait fait Itachi.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

§oOo§

Alors ? Verdict ? A la fin, vous avez un aperçu de ce que contiendra la suite. Je ne dis pas quoi exactement, c'est un peu éparpillé, en fait.


	3. Haine et Indifférence

**Titre :**** L'Amour n'a pas d'âge**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto est pas à moi et je vais pas de sous avec sinon je serais riche XD

**Genre :** Angst, Romance (sasunaru)

**Rating :** M

**Nda :** Avouez-le vous pensiez que cette fics n'aurait jamais de suite. Ben non, j'écrivais toujours dans l'ombre u.u Voilà le chapitre 3, toujours aussi déprimant, en ce moment ça rate pas. Quoi qu'il en soit ce chapitre marque le début de la fin (bon je me comprends). La suite est entamée, mais vous me connaissez, on ne sait jamais quand je vais me décider à poster un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 3**

**Haine et Indifférence**

**.oO°Oo.**

**POV Naruto**

Nous sommes en mission de rang C. La routine. Notre but est d'escorter une riche héritière à travers le pays du feu, pour qu'elle puisse se marier avec son fiancé. Un mariage arrangé.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la nuit en pleine forêt, la prochaine ville était trop loin et il commençait à faire sombre. Nous nous trouvons dans une petite clairière, magnifique d'après Sakura. Personnellement je n'ai pas la tête à m'extasier devant trois ou quatre fleurs et un ruisseau. Kakashi-sensei répartit les tâches à chacun d'entre nous. Je dois m'occuper du bois pour le feu. C'est sans grande motivation que je m'enfonce dans la forêt.

Ces derniers temps je ne me sens pas bien. D'habitude, dans ces cas là, je vais voir Sasuke chez lui, même si il est très tard. D'ailleurs j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne dort jamais. A part la première fois où j'ai dormi avec lui, il est toujours réveillé quand je suis chez lui.

Mais cette fois, la douleur dure trop longtemps. C'est un malaise que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant, je crois. Je me sens vide, je me sens faible, je me sens sale. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a déclenché ce sentiment étrange mais il est là et je me sens bousillé de l'intérieur. Je n'ose pas demandé à Sasuke de m'aider… j'ai l'impression que ça ne changera rien.

C'est bizarre parce qu'habituellement j'ai la certitude que grâce à lui, je pourrais me remettre de n'importe quelle souffrance.

_Mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude_.

- Usuratonkachi, t'en mets du temps.

Je sursaute et aperçois enfin Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que j'ai tout d'un coup ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris alors que je faisais une bêtise…

- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à m'aider, j'irais plus vite !

- Hors de question.

Son visage est toujours inexpressif. C'est le masque qu'il exhibe à tout le monde depuis des années. Sauf à moi. J'éprouve une certaine fierté en y repensant. Je suis la seule personne à qui il montre son vrai visage.

_Le visage d'un enfant. _

Au bout d'un certain moment où nous nous fixons sans bouger ou parler, il décide de continuer sa route, il me contourne sans un regard et disparaît dans l'ombre des grands arbres. Et moi je préfère rester ici. Je ne bouge même plus, j'ai le regard perdu. Je ne pense à rien, c'est comme si je m'arrêtais. La seule chose qu'il y a dans ma tête c'est…

_Le vide._

**.oO°Oo.**

- Naruto ! Tu en as mis du temps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

J'adresse un grand sourire à Sakura-chan et la remercie avant de faire le feu. Il était temps, il fait presque nuit. Après le repas, Kakashi-sensei donne les tours de garde : Sasuke, moi, Sakura-chan et lui pour finir.

Sasuke s'installe sur une grosse branche d'un arbre gigantesque pour pouvoir surveiller le plus loin possible. Je devrais dormir pour être prêt quand mon tour viendra. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ça fait au moins vingt minutes que je suis dans mon sac de couchage et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. C'est en lâchant un soupir de frustration que je me lève pour boire un peu d'eau. En passant, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Sakura-chan, qui est assoupie paisiblement à côté de Kakashi-sensei. Elle est de plus en plus belle. Chaque fois que je la regarde, je m'étonne de la trouver aussi jolie. Mais après tout, elle l'est n'est-ce pas ? Ses cheveux courts ont l'air soyeux, ses lèvres douces, ses yeux sont pétillants… Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi les miens me semblent si ternes à côté ?

Quand elle se retourne dans son sac de couchage, je me souviens de ce qui m'a poussé à me lever et me dirige vers la rivière. Je sens le regard de Sasuke dans mon dos. Je le sens me dominer depuis son perchoir. Je déteste cette sensation. Même en sachant qu'il ne le fait pas exprès, je me sens toujours inférieur face à n'importe laquelle de ses actions. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je fais comme si je ne savais pas qu'il m'observait et retourne me coucher… Mais une fois installé, je sens encore ses yeux me brûler. Impossible de dormir.

Un sourire se forme malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Je sais que parfois quand je fais semblant de dormir, Sasuke me regarde. Je me sens bien dans ces moments là. Dans cette pièce. Avec lui… Quand ses yeux sont posés sur moi, je me sens plus grand aussi. Plus important. Si il me fixe, c'est que je dois éveiller un intérêt quelconque. C'est que je ne suis pas si ennuyeux que je le pense.

Ou est-ce parce que dans cette pièce, il n'y a rien à part moi pour occuper ses nuits d'insomnies ?

A cette pensée je me redresse et lance un regard agacé à mon observateur. Il n'a aucune réaction, il ne détourne même pas les yeux alors que c'est la première fois que je le surprends à me fixer comme ça. J'ai appris à m'habituer à ça. A cette indifférence. Parce qu'il ne sait pas se comporter avec les autres, il choisit l'impassibilité à une action mal choisie. A force, je vois les réactions que je veux à la place de son air stoïque. C'est plus facile que d'être ignoré. Là encore, il ne le fait pas exprès. Mais quand ça arrive, je voudrais le tuer… C'est comme une trahison ou… Quelque chose de moins fort que ça… Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça fait mal.

_Surtout parce que c'est lui. _

Lui, entre tous les autres, est celui qui me blesse le plus. Mais celui qui me fait le plus de bien également.

Saloperie de paradoxe.

Je quitte ma couche pour le rejoindre sur sa branche, en moins de deux secondes. Il me félicite pour ma rapidité. Si j'avais eu envie de le frapper en plein visage justement deux secondes plus tôt, maintenant que je suis si près de lui, je n'en ai plus envie. Il y a cette habituelle bulle qui se forme autour de nous. Nous devenons presque hermétique au monde qui nous entoure. Et c'est tant mieux. Si près de lui, je suis intouchable. Je suis en sécurité. Si près, rien ne peut me blesser.

A part lui.

Je soupire et m'assois en face de lui, les jambes pendantes de chaque côté de la branche.

- Tu m'empêches de dormir…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu gigotes dans ton sac de couchage depuis un moment.

- Mais tu me déconcentres !

- Tu as besoin de te concentrer pour dormir, baka ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

Il esquisse un bref sourire. Quelqu'un de normal, n'aurait jamais vu ce rictus. Mais je l'ai tant observé ces deux dernières années que je sais le voir quand il daigne apparaître. Et il me manque déjà quand il laisse la place à cet éternel air blasé. Sasuke retourne à sa surveillance. Son regard m'abandonne et je me sens déjà invisible. Peut-être qu'il sent mon abattement parce qu'il revient sur moi. De l'extérieur, on dirait qu'il n'a qu'une envie, c'est que je le laisse tranquille. Mais le ton qu'il prend pour dire ces mots contient une touche de douceur.

- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas te coucher ? Tu vas être fatigué. En mission c'est gênant.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je…

Je détourne les yeux, embarrassé par ce nouveau caprice qui me prend. Ce besoin soudain qui me paraît déplacé et sans espoir de réalisation.

- Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?

Il me regarde sans ciller. Il ne laisse rien paraître encore une fois. Mais mon attitude le laisse perplexe. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me montrer ainsi devant lui hors de cette pièce.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ose lever les yeux vers lui. J'ai besoin de son réconfort. Là, tout de suite. Je sais qu'on est en mission. Loin de là où j'ai le droit de le toucher. Loin de là où il a le droit de me laisser l'approcher plus que ce ridicule petit mètre qui nous sépare. Loin de cette pièce…

_Loin de cet endroit où nous pouvons respirer. _

- Co… Comme ça ?

Ses yeux me sondent. Comme si je le sentais dans ma tête. Nous ne bougeons pas, mais je nous sens plus proche quand la lueur qui transparaît dans ses yeux laisse entendre qu'il est d'accord. Il jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur les alentours, parce que nous sommes tout de même en mission, même si ce n'est rien de très dangereux.

Peut-être aussi qu'il cherche un moyen de fuir mon regard… Parce qu'il se refuse à céder à la demande muette et timide qui y habite.

- Sasuke ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, dobe ?

Il se crispe quand je me rapproche de lui. Comme il recule, je me mets à quatre pattes sur la branche et m'avance davantage. Ses muscles se contractent alors que la distance entre nos corps se réduit. Ses réactions me font comprendre que je n'aurais rien de ce que je lui demanderais… mais ce vide dans ma tête se remplit… Ce vide disparaît à mesure que nous nous rapprochons…

- Stop.

Un ton calme. Une incantation sûrement puisque je cesse tout mouvement. Nous sommes proches. Nos nez se touchent. Il m'a ordonné trop tard. Ordonner, oui. Ses mots sont des ordres. Je n'ai pas assez d'emprise sur lui pour m'opposer à ce qu'il me demande. Lui en a trop sur moi pour ne pas jouir de ce pouvoir.

Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi.

_Je devrais le haïr pour ça. _

- Vas te coucher.

Un ordre.

Ca sonne tout comme et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je pensais avoir appris nos commandements par cœur. Mais ce soir je n'ai pas la force de suivre le plus important. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me pardonnes. J'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai réellement besoin de toi.

- Touche-moi…

Un besoin viscéral de toi…

Et je te hais…

… Presque…

Pourquoi c'est si difficile de te haïr alors qu'il t'est si facile de me faire tien ? Moi qui n'aie pas ton pouvoir, je souffre. A l'intérieur de moi, tout vibre quand tu es là. Tu ne laisses rien paraître. Est-ce que tu te fais violence pour ne pas céder à ma demande ? Est-ce que tu refuses vraiment d'abréger mes souffrances ?

- Naruto, vas te coucher.

Mon regard implorant ne te fait aucun effet ou est-ce simplement que tu ne veux montrer aucune faille de ta muraille ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas les mêmes droits que toi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas autant de faciliter que toi à attendre notre retour à Konoha ?

Merde, laisse moi au moins te haïr pour tenir jusque là…

- Sasuke… Aide-moi… Juste un peu…

Son regard s'adoucit et je reprends espoir. Ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes avec une douceur qu'il emploie très peu souvent. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je le laisse mener le baiser. Je n'ai jamais fait autrement. Je ne sais pas faire autrement. Une de ses mains passe dans mon dos alors que l'autre se fraie un chemin sous mon t-shirt et glisse dans mon pantalon.

Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de moi… Et ce que je veux qu'il me fasse. J'en ai besoin. J'en ai réellement besoin. Parce qu'il n'y a que quand il me touche que ma tête est moins vide. Ma tête si vide et pourtant si lourde… je me sens tellement plus léger… maintenant qu'il me touche.

Il ne cesse de m'embrasser pour étouffer mes gémissements. Je ne peux plus respirer, mais je m'en moque. Mon oxygène, c'est lui qui me la donne. Un nouvel air dans mes poumons, le sien. Je n'en veux pas d'autre alors qu'il m'apporte enfin l'aide que je lui ai demandé.

Enfin, je me sens flotter.

Quand un dernier soupir franchit mes lèvres, il me lâche et me laisse reprendre mon souffle avant de me donner cet ordre.

- Vas te coucher.

Je n'ai pas le droit de lui désobéir… Je déteste être obligé de le supplier… C'est honteux, que je descends de l'arbre. Malgré tout, même si j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je n'ai déjà plus assez de force. Ma tête à nouveau vide et lourde, mon corps à nouveau sale… Sale…

_Sale…_

Je retire mes vêtements et saute dans la rivière. La tête sous l'eau, je laisse ma honte persistante s'échapper. Je pleure. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke le sache. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache…

_Est-ce mon châtiment ? _

Nous toucher hors de cette pièce est à ce point blasphématoire ? Ma culpabilité va jusqu'à me retirer tous les biens faits que ton contact m'apporte ?

Pourquoi dois-je me sentir encore plus mal qu'avant ?!

Je t'en supplie, laisse moi te haïr !! Laisse moi te détester le temps d'aller mieux…

Pourquoi je n'ai même pas ce pouvoir face à toi ?

**.oO°Oo.**

Au matin, nous étions déjà en route.

Je me sens encore fatigué, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit. Kakashi-sensei ouvre la marche, suivi de près par Sasuke alors que Sakura-chan discute avec la cliente. Le reste de la journée, j'évite Sasuke. Je ne veux pas me laisser emporter comme j'ai pu le faire la nuit dernière. Entre nous il n'y a que l'indifférence, même après que la mission soit accomplie.

Nous arrivons au palais où la princesse est censée épouser le roi du pays. Elle apprécie tellement Sakura-chan qu'elle nous demande de rester pour assister à la cérémonie. Je m'étrangle presque. Je serre, à en avoir mal, mes poings fourrés dans mes poches pour ne pas craquer. Heureusement, le mariage sera célébré ce soir. Nous ne resterons certainement que cette nuit.

Des femmes nous conduisent dans une grande suite somptueuse qui a le don de rendre Sakura-chan soudainement pleine d'entrain. L'idée d'assister à un mariage pour la première fois de sa vie n'y est pas étrangère non plus. Kakashi-sensei nous conseille de nous reposer avant la cérémonie. Ma coéquipière ne se fait prier et se laisse tomber sur le matelas moelleux recouvert de satin et notre sensei prend place dans un canapé de velours sanguin. Quant à moi je n'ai pas bougé depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la pièce. Je reste immobile à l'entrée, sans oser m'avancer davantage.

Pièce trop grande.

Sasuke qui était resté dehors se décide à pénétrer dans l'immense chambre. Sans m'adresser un regard, il s'allonge aux côtés de Sakura-chan qui, ayant pris conscience du nouveau poids qui pesait à l'opposé du matelas, se met à rougir. Lui se contente de fermer les yeux, installé confortablement sur le dos et de feinter le sommeil.

De mon côté, poussé, peut-être même encouragé par le geste de Sasuke, je m'avance également vers le lit et fait un grand bond pour atterrir pile entre mes deux compagnons. Sakura-chan s'énerve mais je ne l'écoute pas et me mets en position pour rattraper le sommeil perdu.

Evidement, c'est une vaine tentative.

**.oO°Oo.**

La fête bat son plein au milieu de la place centrale du village. Une musique locale est jouée par des musiciens aux vêtements qu'on ne porte que dans la région, avec des instruments inconnus que les villageois ont inventés eux-mêmes. Les enfants jouent tous ensembles, ils rient en se courant après et se faufilent au milieu de la foule qui dansent, qui dansent, qui dansent autour d'un feu de joie au milieu de la place principale du village… Sakura-chan dit qu'ils aiment beaucoup danser, ils font la fête tout le temps, toute occasion est bonne. Nous sommes tous les trois, moi, Sakura-chan et Sasuke, assis à une des nombreuses tables dressées spécialement pour le mariage. Sakura-chan a beau tanner Sasuke, il refuse catégoriquement de se joindre aux danseurs. Forcément, elle boude. Jusqu'à ce que Kakashi-sensei l'invite à danser pour ne pas nous laisser, moi et monsieur glaçon, gâcher la soirée. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas particulièrement jovials. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'on fait carrément tâche.

On se contente d'observer les autres s'agiter dans leur monde alors que nous restons figés dans le notre.

_Je me sens mal. _

Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de joie, trop de petites choses qui grouillent dans tous les sens en des mouvements répétés et inutiles. Automatiques.

_Je ne suis pas à ma place. _

Plusieurs fois de très jolies filles abordent Sasuke, mais il se contente toujours de rester muet et immobile, confortablement installé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Comme d'habitude, il n'a pas touché à son assiette, ou à peine, parce que Sakura-chan le réprimande et qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on le materne. Son regard est intensément figé sur la masse humaine en branle. Je ne saurais dire si c'est parce qu'il envie leur joie de vivre ou si c'est parce qu'il les méprise… peut-être les deux… certainement les deux.

Quant à moi, impossible de dire si j'ai été invité ou non par une jolie fille. Si mon regard ne se portait pas sur Sasuke, il était dirigé sur Sakura-chan qui se moque de Kakashi-sensei parce qu'il n'arrive pas à mémoriser les pas de danse de la région. Contrairement à ce que je pense être le sentiment de Sasuke, je les envie. Ils vivent dans un autre monde. Dans une dimension autre que celle où je vis, différente de celle où Sasuke vit. Alors qu'ils connaissent aussi bien la douleur et la colère que la joie et l'amour, nous ne connaissons que la Haine et l'Indifférence.

Si bien que parfois même nous ne ressentons que ça l'un envers l'autre.

Après avoir suffisamment observé les deux membres de la team 7, mon regard se repose à nouveau sur Sasuke. Je retiens ma respiration en me rendant compte qu'il me fixe déjà. Déconnexion à la dimension bruyante et épanouie.

Connexion au monde de Sasuke.

Tout autour se fane, la musique n'est qu'un sinistre bourdonnement, la lumière s'éteint et tout ce que mes yeux peuvent voir c'est l'obscurité. L'atmosphère lourde et pesante rend l'air difficilement respirable alors que la température baisse à m'en donner la chair de poule.

C'est ça entrer dans le monde de Sasuke. La seule façon d'y survivre c'est de vivre à travers lui.

Il détourne les yeux et se lève. Mes yeux me font mal, comme s'ils subissaient un brusque flash et la musique guillerette recommence à mener les pas des danseurs. Je ne quitte pas Sasuke des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une maisonnette, dans la direction du palais. Je me fais violence pour ne pas le suivre. En même temps, je trouve bizarre de ne pas en profiter dans mon état.

J'ai peut-être compris la leçon.

« Allez, Naruto ! Viens danser ! »

Sakura-chan me force à la rejoindre. Elle est complètement en folie, elle n'arrête pas de sourire et de rire, même quand je lui marche sur les pieds. Elle a du bouffer un truc pas net, c'est pas possible. La princesse lui a carrément offert une robe made in au-milieu-de-nullepart-où-les-gens-sont-tout-le-temps-contents. Faut dire ce qui est, elle est ridicule dans cette tenue. Je lui dirais pas, elle a l'air trop gaie pour que j'ai envie de lui gâcher la soirée. Après tout, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de s'amuser, alors autant qu'elle puisse en profiter.

Oui, vraiment, je suis jaloux.

Pourquoi cette joie de vivre n'est-elle pas contagieuse dans ma dimension ?

**.oO°Oo.**

Au bout d'un long moment à tourner autour d'un feu, je commence à fatiguer et retourne au palais. Sasuke, comme je m'y attendais, ne dort pas. Il est assis aux rebords de la fenêtre et regarde la lune.

_Comme tous les soirs. _

Comme chez lui, la lumière est éteinte et tout est froid. Je n'ose toujours pas m'enfoncer dans la chambre. Le malaise que j'ai ressenti en arrivant plus tôt dans la matinée n'a pas disparu.

« T'es agoraphobe ? »

Je sursaute à l'entente de ce ton sec et sarcastique. Je me renfrogne aussitôt, comprenant de suite que nous sommes toujours en phase de Haine ou Indifférence.

« Et toi, t'es luminophobe ?

- Ca existe pas comme mot, dobe. »

Je grogne en l'insultant et finit par me décider. Je saute sur le lit et m'y allonge sur le dos, les bras et jambes écartés. Mes yeux se fixent sur une tâche au plafond. Je ne suis même pas surpris en m'apercevant que mes yeux s'accoutument aussi facilement à l'obscurité. Après tout, chez Sasuke, il n'y a jamais de lumière.

« On rentre bientôt. »

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Sasuke est toujours assis sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide et le regard encore levé vers le ciel. Je me demande un instant si je n'ai pas imaginé ces paroles. Mais voyant que je n'ai pas de réaction, il les répète.

Au fond, il est comme moi : lui aussi a besoin de retourner dans cette pièce.

« Oui. On rentre bientôt… »

Un silence glacial s'installe. J'ai si froid que je me pelotonne dans les couvertures. Cette atmosphère, j'en ai l'habitude. Je sais que je ne peux pas m'attendre à autre chose avec Sasuke en dehors de chez lui. Après tout, c'est en quelque sorte une chose qui fait parti de nos commandements. Juste après celui qui stipule qu'on n'a pas le droit de se toucher en dehors du « lieu de culte ». Ca fait très secte, mais je voix pas comment désigner cette chambre toujours plongée dans le noir. Comme ici.

_J'ai l'impression que quelque soit l'endroit où est Sasuke, c'est toujours sombre et froid._

Alors que j'avais peu d'espoir, je réussis à m'endormir.

**.oO°Oo.**

Le lendemain matin, les adieux s'éternisent entre Sakura-chan et la princesse. Kakashi-sensei remercie notre cliente de son hospitalité. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'ai pas envie de jouer un rôle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer le plus vite possible. Sasuke est en retrait, rien d'anormal. Sur la route, Sakura-chan me reproche de faire mon asociale et que je donne une mauvaise image de Konoha. Je lui fais remarquer qu'elle n'a jamais fait aucune réflexion à Sasuke. Elle évite de répondre, mais tout le monde en connaît la raison.

Je suis jaloux de Sasuke. J'aimerais tellement qu'on tienne à moi comme ça.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la nuit à Konoha. Juste le temps de faire le rapport à l'Hokage et nous pouvons tous aller nous coucher. En sortant de la tour, je lance un regard à Sasuke qui m'ignore et prend la direction du domaine des Uchiwa. Le froid est encore là, il m'entoure jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. La chaleur de Sakura-chan le remplace tellement rapidement que j'en ai un frisson.

« A demain Naruto ! Repose-toi bien pour être en forme, tu as l'air exténué ces derniers temps. »

Je remercie Sakura-chan de s'inquiéter. Elle me sourit gentiment et s'éloigne en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je reste là pendant un moment. J'hésite pour la première fois.

J'hésite à retrouver Sasuke.

Toujours ce malaise en moi, quelque chose qui gronde aux creux de mon estomac. Le besoin mais l'appréhension. Mais…

Je suis rongé par le vide.

_Alors, même si c'est la pire de toutes mes erreurs, il m'attend. _

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux jusqu'à chez lui. Sur le domaine des Uchiwa, la poussière se soulève sous mes pas. L'odeur du passé devient l'oxygène qui emplit mes poumons et son besoin augmente à mesure que ma course se fait rapide. Je redeviens petit, minuscule, j'ai douze ans et je cours au milieu de ruines abandonnées. Je cours et j'ai mal, j'ai mal et j'ai peur, j'ai peur et je maudis mon corps de ne pas aller plus vite encore. Le monstre du vide dans ma tête me poursuit, si je ne me dépêche pas il va me dévorer. J'ai peur que si je ne vais pas plus vite encore, la personne qui m'attend à l'arrivée va disparaître. Elle va partir, elle va mourir, elle va rapetisser encore et encore. Déjà, alors que je suis si proche d'elle, je sens qu'elle aussi a douze ans à nouveau. La porte de sa maison m'est spécialement ouverte, comme tous les soirs. Alors je me dépêche de prendre ce chemin, ce dernier couloir vers cet endroit coupé du monde, à l'abri de sa souffrance. J'ouvre la dernière porte en fracas, le souffle me manquant, s'imprégnant déjà de cette atmosphère glacée. Comme tous les soirs, Sasuke est assis au bord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendues dans le vide, comme si il était tous les soirs au bord du gouffre, prêt à s'y jeter, n'attendant que moi pour l'en empêcher. Un cycle qui se répète tous les soirs depuis deux ans. Quand il m'entend, il se tourne vers moi. Son regard toujours aussi froid, sans aucune expression, sans aucun intérêt particulier…

_L'Indifférence règne encore. _

Il faut que je lui retire. Comme un vêtement épais et trempé, je dois lui enlever pour pouvoir le réchauffer. Je dois retrouver le vrai Sasuke sous toutes ces couches glacées et imprégnées de l'océan des larmes qu'il a un jour pleurées. Pour cela, il faut qu'il me cherche lui aussi. Il faut qu'il m'aide aussi. Il faut qu'il me retire mes vêtements trop chauds qui m'étouffent et qu'il fasse disparaître le monstre du vide dans ma tête.

Sasuke se décide à quitter sa fenêtre qu'il ne ferme jamais. Il avance vers moi mais s'arrête pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Une place qui m'est réservée est libre à côté de lui. Alors ça commence. Comme un ballai silencieux qui se répète tous les soirs à la même heure. Je connais mon rôle parfaitement. C'est le moment où je m'avance à mon tour vers lui, je prends la place vide à ses côtés et ça recommence. Je n'ai qu'une seconde pour prendre un longue inspiration avant qu'il ne happe mes lèvres avidement, comme si il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps, comme si mon retard l'avait terrifié et fait pensé que je ne viendrais pas.

_Que je ne viendrais plus. _

Sasuke m'embrasse avec fougue et je le laisse enlever mes vêtements, parce que j'ai déjà trop chaud et que je suis à la limite d'avoir la tête complètement vidée. Je m'enfonce plus loin sur ce matelas aux draps trop propres et trop froids. Il me suit et je l'aide à retirer cette couche froide et moite qu'il porte. Je lui donne de ma chaleur, parce que j'en ai trop et lui me touche de ses mains glacée jusqu'aux ongles devenus bleus. Nous nous tuons tous deux à nous mélanger, nous les opposés, nous les antithétiques enfants abandonnés du monde Immense. Nous nous tuons à nous faire vivre, tous les soirs nous nous vivons pour mourir et nous mourons pour renaître. Nous sommes déjà nus comme au premier jour, comme de petites choses si fragiles et vulnérables. Deux êtres renaissants tous les soirs. Nous nous consumons l'un dans l'autre, je nous brûle pour qu'il nous gèle pour que nous nous annihilions. Deux entités minuscules qui s'enlacent pour faire naître d'autres petites entités minuscules.

_Nous renaissons petits et frêles pour obtenir une nouvelle force capable de nous faire porter le monde sur nos dos une journée de plus. _

C'est tout cela qui se cache derrière ces caresses, ces objections qui manquent de conviction, ces mots rassurants qui sont devenus automatiques. Et quand ça s'arrête, les larmes coulent sur mon visage. C'est une si grande émotion de pratiquer ce « rituel ». Ca me libère tellement, je me sens si bien, si léger, que je finis par pleurer. Sasuke ne dit jamais rien à ce sujet. Il se contente de rester allongé et immobile, le regard vide. Parfois il me fait peur à ce moment-là. Il a l'air d'un corps sans vie quand il est comme ça… Mais ça ne dure heureusement pas. Quand il sent que j'ai la chair de poule à cause du froid qui règne dans la pièce, il me prend dans ses bras et je finis par m'endormir.

Il n'y a pas de réelle signification dans ses gestes, ça tient plus du réflexe. Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais Sasuke donne souvent l'impression de ne pas éprouver de sentiments. C'était un peu dérangeant au début, mais maintenant, je n'y fais plus attention, c'est le caractère de Sasuke après tout. Et puis plus le temps passe, plus il s'ouvre à moi d'une certaine façon. Ça a commencé il y a un mois. Il lui arrive de me lancer des encouragements, de m'insulter juste pour m'énerver, d'avoir des petites attentions pour moi, anodines à première vue mais qu'il est le seul à m'adresser. Malgré tout, venant de lui, il m'arrive de sentir une totale Indifférence. C'est son caractère. Je me le répète, oui. C'est difficile de recevoir son attention en même tant que son détachement.

_Peut-être que la sensation que tout ça ne représente rien pour lui me blesse. _

Ce qui m'a poussé à me poser une question : qu'est-ce que ça représente pour moi ? Et en cherchant plus loin…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe depuis deux ans ?

_C'est depuis que je me suis poser cette question que je me sens mal._

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Tadam. Alors ? Reviews, pas reviews ? C'était difficile d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai recommencé à plusieurs reprises, mais du coup je sais comment continuer n.n à la prochaine !


End file.
